Certain Love
by JadeLuver21
Summary: Collab I did with the AMAZING RusherSwag4. Kames fluff, Cargan suggestiveness, probably future Mpreg.


**Hey guys! I'm back again! I have started what I think is a pretty good fic with the amazing RusherSwag4, and that fic would be this! She's amazing and you should go check out her stories if you haven't already. ALSO, as for Chances and Choices, I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I have horrible writers block. I'm trying to get through it but I keep scribbling out everything I get. So I'll try to get that up soon, but don't be too disappointed if it takes a little longer. I'm also planning on starting a new Harry Potter fic if I have time. But anyways, back to this. Pretty fluffy Kames stuff, though it gets sorta confusing at one point lol. So read, and enjoy chapter 1! (And if you read this whole thing, I love you)**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor RusherSwag4 own Big Time Rush/the boys. If we did, Kames and Cargan would totally happen. Lol**

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

I slowly open my eyes and look up at my sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful with the way the sun was hitting his face. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before brushing his dark hair off his forehead and wrapping my arms around him. He stirred before opening his eyes completely, smiling at me when he saw me.

"Morning babe." I said, softly.

"Morning Ken," He relied, kissing my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. We laid like this for a few minutes. It's amazing how I was still in love with these simple moments. I looked up at him and kissed him. We kissed for a few more minutes before James pulled away.

"Shall I make us breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds great," he smiled. "I'll help you." I smiled and stretched as I got up, quickly throwing on some sweatpants. James followed suit and we went downstairs together to start breakfast. We quickly fixed some waffles and I sat down on the couch after. As I ate my breakfast, I thought back on the last few years of my life. James looked over at me from where he sat next to me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asks.

"Everything," I replied. "I can't believe you're mine." He smiled and sighed.

"And you're mine."

"Yeah," I sighed contently. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you so much," he said against my lips.

"I love you too, babe. I love you too." I said softly.

"Come on," he picked me up. "We've got to go to work today." I smiled as he carried me back up to the room. We took an innocent (slightly) shower together before getting dressed. I looked at James and then tossed the keys to him. We got into the car before driving to our second home, Rocque Records. I took James's hand when we got out and walked in. We were almost immediately yelled at by Gustavo.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, we were a few minutes late, whatever." I said, walking over to Carlos and Logan.

"Hey guys,"Carlos said, chuckling at Gustavo's outburst.

"Hey Litos, Logan." I said.

"So, what were you two doing?" Logan asked,wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing..." I said, blushing. James laughed.

"Well, 'nothing' seems to make your face red Ken," Carlos smirked.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Mmhm," Logan said. "Let's go to the booth before Gustavo maims us."

"Yeah," James said, leading me to the booth with the others.

"Alright Dogs, the sooner we record this song, the sooner you can leave," Gustavo said. "This is the last song for the album." We all smiled and cheered before getting ready to record the song.

"This album is going to be so great!" Carlos exclaimed as the music started. Logan laughed and then we started singing. After an hour of recording and rerecording, it was break time.

"Finally!" I laughed as we left the booth.

"I know," James joined in on the laughter. "It sounded great though."

"Of course it did, you were singing." I said, smiling. James smiled and Carlos groaned.

"You two are disgustly cute!"

"You're just jealous." I said.

"Of what?" He counters. "I get to be disgustingly cute with Logie."

"Whatever," I laughed. I guess this is the perfect time to explain a bit about my life so far. Most of it started when we moved to LA. I was 16 and I moved here with James, Carlos, and Logan. That was nearly 5 years ago. We all had signed with Rocque Records and since then we've been the four members of Big Time Rush. About 2 years after we were signed, James and I became a couple after a celebration party for our second album. Carlos and Logan got together a few months after us, and we've been together ever since. We were all close before, but our relationships seemed to bring us impossibly closer. I wouldn't trade those three for anything in the world. We haven't come out to the fans quite yet, but I really wanted to.

"So, when do we finally explain us to the fans?" I asked for the millionth time.

"When we're allowed. Trust me baby, I really want to, too, but we just can't right now." James said.

"I'm just tired of pretending," I sighed.

"I know Ken. Me too. But we will eventually."

"Besides, it's easier this way for now," Logan added.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Let's just focus on the album for now," James said.

"Okay." I said. I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile before pecking my lips. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled back at him. I glanced over at Carlos and Logan, who were pretty much making out...they do that a lot. James laughed and looked down at me.

"They're always at it," He commented.

"They are," I said, kissing him softly. James smiled into the kiss, deepening it. "Mm..." I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kept kissing until I heard someone clear their throat. It was Kelly. I blushed, looking at the ground. James looked at me and laughed softly.

"Sorry," he said. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's focus that passion on this album."

"Y-yeah, sure." I muttered.

"You too, Carlos and Logan!" They managed to separate themselves as we got back into the booth.

"Dogs," Gustavo starts. "We're almost done, so lets make it amazing." We all nodded and started recording again. It took countless takes, but we wanted it to be really special. Finally we got it perfect and we walked out, smiling.

"I can't believe our album is done," Carlos smiled as we all walked out together.

"I know," I said. "Seems like just yesterday we were being signed."

"And now here we are, finishing our fourth album," Logan said. "Living your dream yet, James?"

"My dream and more." He smiled.

"I can't wait for the fans to here it," I said.

"I know! I think they'll love this one a lot," Logan said.

"Yeah, it's really close to our hearts," Carlos added.

"And you know what else is close to my heart?" James asked. "Food, so let's go get some because I'm starving!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, babe, let's go." I said, leading him and the rest out to the cars so we could stop somewhere and eat. We drove over to a small cafe/restaurant and sat at one of the tables.

"They have the ginormous burger combo!" Carlos said, happily.

"Carlos!" Logan scolded. "That is so unhealthy."

"We can work it off later," Carlos winked at Logan, causing him to blush. I look at James and frown.

"Why don't you ever say things like that?" I say.

"I do..?" James says, looking confused.

"Not enough though." I say.

"What do you mean?" James asked. "I would think that saying you're beautiful and the only one for me would be good enough."

"I don't know, James," I said. "Sometimes...I don't...nevermind."

"No, I can take it," James said. "What? Am I not good enough?" Great, now I upset him. I didn't mean it that way...exactly.

"No, no that's not it at all, you're perfect babe. Its just... sometimes I feel... sometimes you..." I said, exasperated. "You're just... supposed to say things that make me feel good and stuff... and you haven't, as much."

"Oh..." James said, face blank. And then he turned back to his food, completely ignoring me. Awkward... I turn to look directly at him.

"James?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He ignores me and I attempt to make him look at me. "What is wrong with you?" I ask almost angrily. He didn't say anything else, which made me even madder, but when I tried to say something else, he left our booth and walked out of the restaurant. Oh god, what did I just start? I looked at Carlos and Logan, silently willing them to do something. They just looked at me sympathetically so before I realized what I was doing I ran out after him. "James!" I called out when I got out the doors.I saw him, but he just kept on walking. I don't know where he was going."James!" I called again, desperately. He paused and turned slightly but then continued wherever he was going. "James Diamond, you stop right now!"

"For what Kendall?" James turned around and yelled back. "So you can tell me how bad of a boyfriend I am?"

"I didn't mean it that way!" I said, frustrated.

"Whatever."

"James!"

"I said whatever! Just drop it!" He said, turning and walking away again.

"How can I when you're making such a big deal about all of this?!" He froze and slowly spun back around.

"Oh, I'm the one making a big deal about this?" He asked, quickly walking over to me.

"James, stop being so dramatic," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm the dramatic one?" James asked in disbelief.

"James," I squeezed my temples. "Let's just go back inside and finish eating, we're causing a scene and this is supposed to be a celebration, remember?"

"You know what, no. I'm just... I'm just gonna go home." He said, walking off towards the car. I stood there in shock, watching him climb in and drive off before going back in and resting my head in my hands at the table.

"Guys, what do I do? I. Think I just messed up," I looked up.

"Don't worry buddy, he'll come around," Carlos tried to remain optimistic.

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

"But what if he doesn't? He just drove away! This is all my fault." I said, sighing. "It's all my fault..."

"Just give him a few minutes and then you can go and talk to him," Logan said.

"Yeah Ken, you're freaking out for nothing," Carlos said.

"Okay, one: I can't go and talk to him in a few minutes, he just drove away! And two: I'm pretty sure if you were in this situation you wouldn't be doing any better than me!" I exclaimed, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, good point," Carlos said. "...Wait, we're stranded here!"

"Carlos!" Logan whisper-yelled. "Least of our problems here!"

"You know I can hear you, right?" I grumbled.

"Right. Listen, we can call Kelly to take us home, that's probably where he went," Logan suggested.

"Yeah, sure, just... sure whatever." I said, sighing heavily again. Logan pulled out his phone and called Kelly, who was more than happy to come pick us up but I was nervous to go home. What if he hates me, or worse what if he isn't even there? Eventually the car pulled up and we climbed in. I sat quietly throughout the ride, despite Carlos and Logan's attempts to create small talk. When the car finally stopped, I was hesitant to get out. Carlos and James notice my hesitation.

"What are you waiting for?" Carlos asked. I glared at him.

"I don't know what's going to happen," I said. I look over at the door. "Litos, I don't know if I can do this."

"I think you've forgotten that you and James love each other," Carlos said. "Now get out of the car and go talk to him." I'm not used to stern looks from Carlos, but the one he gave me when he said that caused me to get right out of the car. I slowly walked up to the door and was about to knock when Carlos stopped me. "Dude, you live here. Just go in!" I slowly pulled the door open and stepped in, looking around.

"James!" I called out hesitantly.

"Oh, hey Kendall," He came from the back room, kissing my cheek.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine..."I gave him a look...just 10 minutes ago, he was storming out of the restaurant. Something was up...

"Okay, what is going?"

"What are you talking about babe?"

"Okay seriously? No more than fifteen minutes ago you were all pissed off at me!"

"Do you want me to be mad?"

"What do you mean?" I was getting irritated. "If you're upset, just say so."

"Well, I wouldn't want to not please you," James shrugged.I gave him a look. So that was it...

"James, I didn't mean it like that, you know that."

"Well then how did you mean it?" He asked. "What else am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do?"

"James, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I shouldn't have said it now please stop this!" Logan and Carlos were awkwardly watching from the side.

"It's fine, I don't blame you."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't blame you."

"Sometimes you really confuse me James Diamond."

"Yeah, but don't ever be confused about me loving you," James smiled.I smiled back before giving him a kiss.

"I still don't know what quite just happened but I'm glad you're not mad at me." I said, burying my face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe we should give them some private time," Logan smiled.

"Yeah, and maybe we can have our own private time somewhere else," Carlos wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah?" Logan asked, smirking and dragging Carlos off.

"I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you." I smiled, softly kissing James.

"I know you do," he smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hey so please please review with what you think! Should we continue? Should we add anything? Tell us! :3 And I'm still open to doing collabs with more people, so if you're interest e d, PM me! Thanks lovelies! Lush you! (I love you if you know who says that)**


End file.
